Beautiful Eyes: The Sequel
by dreamtdreams
Summary: It has been a year since the wolf pack saved Bella from demise at Victoria's hand; it has been a year since Bella's life had officially started with Jared. It had been a nearly year since she got back into contact with Alice. Sequel to Beautiful Eyes!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. This will go fro every chapter after this one aswell.

**Chapter 1** - (Posted on the 25/7/11)

* * *

><p>Jared watched as his imprint typed furiously away on the keyboard to Alice, they had gotten back in contact with each other about a month after Bella was safe and sound back at home in La Plush, with him and the rest of the wolf pack – her new family.<p>

Creeping up behind Bella he wrapped his arms around the chair to reach her waist and put his lips to her ear and whispered to her, "Heyy, babe, what you doing?"

"Not a lot really, Alice says she has a surprise for us!" Bella's excited voice drifted towards Jared's ear as her pale hand came up and lightly rested on his muscular arm.

"Mhh, that's good… how was today without me?" He grinned at her quite laugh, moving closer to the chair what separated them, feeling her body move as the girly laughs exited her mouth.

"Hmm, Alice emailed me and that's about it. Your day is probably more interesting than mine, so tell."

"Patrol sucked! There hasn't been a blood-sucker who's crossed our territory or Forks for weeks now. If none of them leeches show up soon, Paul's gonna go crazy! He's already ranting about those bloody Cullen's – let me see … ah yeah! Today he was going about, when they were here all the bloodsuckers came running to them like they were some sort of vampire attracting mechanisms and the fact that if they magically appeared out of the blue he would be happy enough to kiss the stuck up her arse blond one – I think her name was Rosie? on the lips! That would be a sight to see!" Jared was frustrated.

"I'm sure they'll start to show up soon, they aren't really the type of creatures to stay on the low profile y'know?" Bella squeezed his arm lightly and turned around in the spinney computer show, forgetting her reply to Alice for a moment, to comfort him. It was at moments like this that she could _really _show her appreciation to him and the rest of the wolf pack for saving her from, a worse fate, by Victoria's hands. The day she had showed up and kidnapped Bella, placed her in that room and did some if the most horrendous things to her had never left Bella's mind, sometimes at night she would wake up screaming, drenched in sweat and Jared would always be there to comfort her; reassuring her that those vivid red eyes what flashed before her weren't real, they were gone and would never be seen again. When she looked in the mirror the scars what had never fully healed properly even with her advanced shape shifter healing abilities, they haunted her, tormented her, reminding her that she had _let _her self be captured by Victoria. That she had done nothing, not anything to get away from her, that Bella _permitted _the actions against her mind and body with consent.

"You smell bad, babe! Go take a shower!" Jared groaned as he heard the dreaded words come out of his mate's mouth, why oh why did they have to invent that horrid machine called the shower! Letting his arms slip away form her body, he trudged his way to the bathroom, to take his shower …

A ding came from the computer speakers signaling that a new message had arrived at Bella's inbox, with one click of the mouse the message opened and she started to read,

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>BellaSwan  
><strong>Subject: <strong>Heyy, Bella! I've got a surprise for you... ;).

Heyy, Bella! How's everything going over there? If you looked at the subject at the top of this email you'd know what I was gonna tell you … oh well! I'll tell you anyway! I've planned this massive surprise for you. I can't tell you what it is though, cause then it wont be much of a surprise anymore, hee hee :Dx

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>AliceCullenTheShoppingAddict!

**Subject: **Heyy, Bella! I've got a surprise for you... ;). – Respond email.

Alice….. :'( I really really _really_ want to know now! Everything's going fine down here, the nightmares are still happening but not as much now though! So that's a good thing! Have you heard about the new Gucci bag out in stores tomorrow? It looks amazing! It would definitely go with the outfit you told me about last week. How's everyone over there?

* * *

><p>Bella might only be in touch with Alice, but it didn't mean that she ever stopped caring about the others. Edward she couldn't care less about, the others they did nothing wrong they just went along with Edward's idea, him persuading them that it would be the best for Bella. He didn't know how right he was, I have a new family now and he'll never take any of that away from me.<p>

The computer dinged once again.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>BellaSwan  
><strong>Subject: <strong>Heyy, Bella! I've got a surprise for you... ;). – Respond Email.

Carlisle and Esme are doing great! Carlisle the town doctor again in this little clinic, everyone loves him here and keep saying there glad he's back. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and I are getting ready to start a new high school again! Let's hope it won't be like last time... Rosalie might like the attention we get but I don't! It creep's me out… It's like their waiting for us to make a mistake *Shudder* .

I was just about to bring it up! That new Gucci bag is on it's way to the house now, I got it imported from France; it does look amazing, the red leather is gonna work perfectly with my black heel's and top. *Squeals*

I have to go now Bella. I have to get ready for the first day at a new school! x.

* * *

><p>Bella locked at the time on the bottom of the screen, "Crap! Got to go now Jared, I'll see you after school." She shouted to Jared knowing he would hear her through the pounding water of the shower.<p>

Grabbing her back-pack from beside the front door, she hurried out onto the pavement and started to sprint, it was time's like this that she was grateful of all she went through especially if it meant that she would get to school before the bell went. Bella groaned, it had started to rain about halfway to school and by the time she got there her hair and clothes were soaked; dripping and creating puddles on the wooden floor. The crowd of student in the hall went silent, and then suddenly whispers started to fall from their mouths. Things like, 'I thought they left?' or 'I never have a chance with Jessica now _their _back!' and 'He looks good!'

The smell of bleach drifted towards Bella's sensitive nostrils, her back stiffened and her body started to tremble, slowly turning around alert and aware of the possible danger, her mouth gaped open as she saw the 5 familiar figures standing at the entrance to Forks High School.

* * *

><p><strong>So ... Thats the first chapter for the sequel of Beautiful Eye's! The tile is subjected to change cause I hate what the title is now, so suggestions are welcome! I would love to have at <em>least<em> 5 reviews before the next chapter is up! :)x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – (Posted on the 12/8/11)**

Their eyes stared at her seemingly void of emotion Bella knew differently though for after spending nearly a year in a relationship with Edward she had learnt to read between the lines so as she stared back at them with equal intensity she saw hurt, excitement, disgust and wonder present in their topaz eyes. The connection was broke as Alice – the only Cullen Bella contacted frequently and the one she was most excited to see – turned and whispered something into her mate's, Jasper's, ear. His nostrils flared slightly, his eyes darkened fractionally as a silent gasp escaped his lips, he too turning to the rest of the family his lips moving fast as the others nodded and listened. Bella was confused, what the hell were they talking about? The bell interrupted her thoughts signalling that first period was starting in five minutes, pulling her back high on her shoulders as it had slipped while Bella was in surprise at seeing those Cullen'sback, with one last glance at the five un-earthly beings Bella turned and headed towards her first period, maths.

* * *

><p><p>

The Cullen's entered the reception, Alice – being the most friendly one of them all – glided up to the front desk and dinged the bell seconds later an old woman's head peaked out of the door, grumbling about brats and their impatience stopped she stared as her gaze landed on the little beauty in front of her, plastering a smile on ruby-painted lips she spoke.

"Hello, I'm Shirley receptions at Forks High School what may I do for you today?" Her voice was bored as she picked dirt out from under her nails; it seemed that it was a line she had said countless times before.

Alice smiled slightly, well more like a grimace as she said; "I'm Alice Cullen I've coming to pick our schedules!"

Shirley glanced at the sheet of paper beside her and her face light up with recognition as she sat up straight and walked over to the filing cabinet.

"Ah, I'm sorry bout that Alice, it seems as if you have the same schedule as two years just with some alterations for example instead of Biology you have advance Biology this term and so on, nothing that would be too hard for you and your siblings. I'll tell the principle that you're here so you can go to class, off you go now, and you don't want to be late on the first day, do you?" The question was rhetorical as Shirley shooed them away with her hands.

"Ugh, I hate that woman!" Rosalie said as she flicked her luscious blonde hair over her shoulder as she walked down the hall-way in front of the others, on the way to history with Jasper and Emmet since they shared that period together.

"Really Rosalie I think there's a much bigger problem than you hating the human receptionist, like what the hell happened with Bella while we were gone! Sure, I knew that she was imprinted on by the werewolf Jared and I know she was taken by Victoria but other than that I have no idea. She doesn't just smell like she's been around werewolves their scent's to ingrained into her own it's almost like she one of them!" Alice's voice got louder to the end; her face growing concerned as many different possibilities of what could have happened while they were gone flew around her head even Japers gift couldn't help calm her down as he wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering confronting words in her ear.

Edward growled. _His_ Bella was imprinted on by a werewolf! He took deep calming breaths to control his temper as he tried to block out the images what Alice was unknowingly sending towards his head, the pain was too much her voice was loud and the images even more so as they flashed before his eyes like a horror movie, images filled with blood and violence, a mangled Bella, a tortured Bella. It was all too much and he snapped.

"God damn it Alice! Shut the hell up! You're gonna drive me insane, I doubt Bella had any physical harm inflicted upon her so just, just shut the hell up! Please..." Edward's voice trailed off as he realised that everyone was staring at him with looks of shock on their faces.

Grasping Alice's wrist he called out to the others, "We're heading on to class. We'll meet you at the cars after school."

Glancing back at his _sister _he said, "Are you all right, Alice? I didn't mean to ... lose my temper like that..."

"I'm fine Edward, I shouldn't have reacted like that I mean what are the chances that any of the things I thought of would actually happen? Anyway, lets forget about that and go to class, we have maths I believe." With a quick look at the schedule it was confirmed, they did indeed have maths next.

* * *

><p><p>

Whispers were going around the class rooms it seemed that wind of the Cullen's arrival had reached everyone in the school; even the teachers were talking about it! As Bella sat at her desk she stared ahead trying to figure out a reason why _they _were back - sure she was glad to see Alice again after all just emailing each other wasn't nearly as satisfying as seeing the person well in person, but it was the others what she wasn't as glad to see, especially Edward. Yeah, Bella had forgave him for leaving cause if he didn't she would of been still hanging off of him tying to keep her un-realistic dream in her grasp, if he hadn't of left she would of never imprinted on Jared and he on her, there were many things to thank him for, even if he didn't understand what she was thanking him for.

The chatter topped and everything became quite as the sound of the door opening echoed in the now silent classroom. One thought was going through their heads, _are the Cullen's going to be in our class? _It seemed that they were still popular as Forks High, it just showed how shallow the people were in Forks, and they'd do anything to get into a handsome or beautiful persons good book.

As they walked through the door everyone started to talk again, all what was on Bella's mind was; today's gonna be a long day that for sure...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess this is mainly more of a filler chapter but I wanted to show their reaction to seeing Bella even if it was rubbish! Anything else I tried to type just wouldn't work so I had to end it there, I hope this was okay. Review for another chapter? Or is that too much to ask? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It was after my inbox got flooded with so many reviews, favorite's and alerts for Beautiful Eyes and this story that I got my my gears working and wrote out this chapter. This will - hopefully - be the first of many updates for this story! Hope everyone enjoys and leaves a review, good or bad criticism is appreciated :)

* * *

><p>After a couple of months of no vampires being around Forks and La Plush the sickeningly sweet smell of bleach that accompanied the vampires where ever they went had been absent and to have five vampires turn up all at once, god the smell was unbearable! It made Bella's eyes water and head hurt at the sheer intensity of it in her classes which she, unfortunately, shared with at least one Cullen in every period.<p>

Listening to Mr. Banner drone on about the different structure's of cells was something Bella didn't really want to deal with after the stress of the Cullen's unexpected return. The bell rang piercing the silence in the classroom and within a minute Bella had packed her bag and flown out of the door before the other students had even got out of their stools.

Bella was almost out of the door when Alice called her name. "Bella! Hold on, I'll walk with you to the car." Bella's jaw clenched. _All I really want to do is go home and see Jared, he must have had a better day than me! _

The tiny pixie like vampire made her way over to Bella who – reluctantly – waited at the door for her. Alice linked her arm through Bella's ignoring the quite huff sound that was produced and started walking down the hallway.

"You know Bella seeing you in person is so different from emailing you." Alice said. _Ahh, so she wanted to talk about them coming back, okay I can do that. _

"Well when someone emails you saying they have a surprise for you the first thing that pops into everyone's mind is they're coming back to Forks! No it's more like I just got your birthday or Christmas present ordered!" Bella's hands were beginning to shake and Alice hadn't even replied yet. _This really isn't going to end well …_

Alice had the decency to look about sheepish at that as she fiddled with a strand of he short black hair, "I wanted to tell you but Carlisle thought it would be better for everyone if we just turned up, make it look like he had been offered a position back at the hospital and we moved back because of it," Her eyes widened, "I thought you would be happy with us here."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I _am _happy? That I don't need a you guys around me all the time so I can have some happiness in my life! In fact I was much happier then than I am now because every time I see you guys I think back to when Edward left me!" Students stopped and stared in the halls as they passed by, seemingly confused about the confrontation taking place between Alice Cullen and Bella who were practically joined at the hip before the Cullen's had to transfer!

Alice's lips parted into a o-shape, the discoloured tiles on the floor becoming more and more interesting every passing second as she tried to make sense of what she had just heard, " … I didn't realise you thought that way ..." She gulped.

"I was like a zombie for the first couple of months! I wasn't eating, drinking, sleeping I was close to failing most of my classes. All because you left and you think I would want you to come back after that? I might be talking to you but there's no way we can ever be as close as we were." _Maybe that was to harsh it was Edward who told them they had to move after Jasper nearly lost control. Not that I'll apologise after all they did. _

"I didn't think it was that bad … sure I saw you staring out of your window and not paying attention in class but I didn't know you stepped eating! I would have rushed back you mean so much to our family Bella! Esme loves you, so does Carlisle and all of us!" Alice's voice was became lower, her chest heaving for air as her words grew louder once again to keep her human façade around the humans.

"Yeah, you _'love'_ me, sure. I'll believe it when I see it. To be honest I'd love for you and everyone else to go back to where to you were before because I really don't need need all the trouble your kind always bring!" Bella said, putting venom into the last few words.

Alice paled, if that was even possible for a vampire to do.

"B-Bella what have they been telling you?"

"Nothing Alice, nothing. My eyes have just opened you see and I've began to see what your type are really like. I was such a fool to think that I could fit in with your life." With that Bella turned and walked out of the doors leaving five stunned vampires – who had arrived at the end of their confrontation - and student body in her wake.

**OoOoO**

Bella's hands were trembling. The need to phase, to feel the wind blowing through her white fur as she darted around tree's and jumped over roots, to let all her frustration out. he shift was painless and quick and she bounded of into the forest, not caring if people might catch a glimpse of her only caring that she had to cool off before she did something she'd regret. The run back to La Plush was quick, the scenery flew by her as she darted past.

Pausing behind a tree she quickly pulled on her jeans and jumper before she slammed open the front door. Jared jumped off the sofa at the sound of the door slamming so violently it trembled in it's frame.

"What happened, Bells?" His voice was soft as strong muscular arms snaked round her shoulders and pulled her to his body.

"They came back, they arrived in school this morning! Who do they think they are? They don't have the right to come back here after what they did!" Bell's voice was muffled against the old t-shirt that clung to her imprint's chest.

A growl started in his chest. "Pack meeting, now!" The Cullen's coming back not only meant renegotiating the treaty but also trying to avoid the backlash that their imprint would cause. "Too much trouble comes with them being back."

"Yeah." She agreed.

* * *

><p>Did you know Beautiful Eyes is in a community? I didn't :


	4. Chapter 4

Second update today and this one is even 500 words long round about! Just by one update the hits on this story went up from around an average of 100 to around the 700/800 mark, I'm shocked I never realised this story was so popular so thank you, guys :)

I took some liberties on who I thought the pack would react together behind closed doors. I always thought they're kinda like a mini family and that they should act as such with all the teasing, whining and fighting that comes along with the word family! I'd love to see your opinion about how I wrote them :)

Now let's see if we can get some more reviews!

* * *

><p>"Man why do you think Jared called a council meeting?" Embry asked, concern lacing this voice. The wolf pack was gathered around the pack meeting room waiting for Jared and Bella to come and start the meeting.<p>

"Maybe, he got her preggo!" Paul smirked. Jacob, Quil and Leah laughed while the younger wolves blushed.

"Paul!" Sam's voice was stern.

"Come on, Sam! It could be true!" Paul whined to his alpha.

"No way, Bells not stupid." Jacob put in, feeling the need to defend ex-crush turned best friend.

"Jacob's right Paul." Sam said.

"Saaaam why do you always side with him?" Paul moaned.

"Paul after the meeting your on patrol." Sam told him smirking. Paul mumbled under his breath, sending daggers at the other wolves who were laughing at him. It always was funny when Paul got told off by Sam.

"They should be arriving soo-" Quil started. The door opened, Bella and Jared plonked down on the sofa. Everyone started talking when they came through the door, not giving them any time to say what they had to.

"Why are we here?"

"Something wrong?"

"Hurry up I'm huuuuuuuungry!"

"Bella, are you pregnant?"

An uneasy silence settled over the room, all heads in the room turned towards Seth who had asked the question everybody wanted to here the answer of since Paul brought it up.

Looking at her imprint Bella struggled for words. His eyes were trained on her stomach checking it to see if anything had changed.

"No … I'm not pregnant Seth. Do I even want to ask?" Bella voice was riddled with confusion and just a hint of amusement at Seth's bright red face.

"P-Paul s-said -" Seth ducked his head behind his sisters back with Leah patting his head in amusement.

"That doesn't surprise me, Seth but onto why I called this meeting. The Cullen's are back." Jared announced, the shock of Bella being asked it she was pregnant having worn off at a few moments of concern.

The reaction was instantaneous. All the wolves were snarling and trembling. Vampires even if they were 'vegetarians' caused trouble. Nobody was happy to welcome them back not after the whole Victoria fiasco what lead to Bella being harmed.

"I'll kill them!" Snarled Jacob, his eyes full of murderous intent as he began thinking about all the ways he could kill Edward.

"They cant think that we'll be happy with them coming back after what they left behind for us to deal with! Surely they know about all the stuff with Victoria." Embry said his opinion though in a much calmer manner than Jake.

"How knows what they think, they're leeches they shouldn't come back!" Murmurs of agreement went through the pack, they were understandably a bit riled about the Cullen's being back.

Sam stood up his large form towering other everyone else's impressive one's. His face was impassive and his voice was level, "I will discuss this matter with the Elders tonight. It is possible we may need to contact the Cullen's to renegotiate the treaty."

They're were collective groans at his announcement while Seth, Collin and Brady were whispering excitedly to each other at the back. They had only just shifted a couple of weeks before and because of their age Sam and the Elders had decided to teach them all about the pack dynamics, waiting for them to be older before setting them out on patrol and while they loved learning about the pack the chance of coming face to face to _real_ vampires was a chance not to be passed up. After all discussing ways of escaping vampires in emergencies becomes boring after a while. Espically if their hadn't been a vampire sighting in months.

"Pack meeting has ended. Paul get out on patrol." Sam told Paul.

"Man I thought you'd forget about it damn!" Paul moaned in despair. "Embry's doing it with me!"

"Dude, why my? Jake's more fun to pick on!"

"'Cause I said so." He replied.

Shoving his way past Jake and Quil who stood near the door he grabbed Embry, who hadn't made his get away fast enough, in a headlock and dragged him out of the house.

"Noooooooooooo Paul! I don't wanna!"

Laughter followed their wake.

**OoOoO**

All the Cullen's were sitting quietly on the sofa's placed artfully around the room their faces emotionless except from Carlisle and Esme's who were trying to register what had just been said. This certainly hadn't been what they were expecting when their 'children' had came back from school. Bella didn't like the fact they were back? They thought they she'd be happy they're back.

"She said that she'd rather us go back to where we were before because of the trouble o-our k-kind alwa-always bring?" Esme's voice was filled with anguish and her eyes had glossed over with tears that would never fall. Her pale hands twisted the hem of her apron that she was wearing after making cakes for the local community centre.

"I can't believe it either I thought she'd love us being back!" Alice said.

"She'll come around spending to much time around them mutts have messed up her brain. She doesn't mean what she's saying, Alice." Edward added in.

Emmet sighed and closed his eyes. "Your forgetting what our leaving did to her, Alice. She stopped eating, drinking she was going to fail all her classes. You didn't think she would just welcome us back with open arms did you? I wouldn't."

Rosalie's expression softened and a small smile graced her red glossed lips. It was times like this, where Emmet says speaks about something passionately that she falls in love with him just a little more. "Alice you need to look at it from her point of view, her best friends and boyfriend left her all _alone _after what James did to her and Victoria still lurking around it's no surprised she went to the dogs. They were here for her when _you weren't_. Think about that every time you're going to talk that way in this house, cause frankly I don't want to hear it. Come one, Emmet let's go hunt."

Slinging his large arm over his wife's shoulder the kissed her blonde locks gently he replied softly, "You told 'em babe, let's go get some food." They left two gob smacked vampires sitting on the sofa's shocked that Emmet had argued against him and that Rosalie had actually _defended_ Bella.

Jasper smirked faintly. Who would of thought that it would be Emmet and Rosalie telling of this wife and brother. He left before Edward's irritation made him lash out, maybe being a vampire for too long can make you forgot what it's like to be human.

Today was not turning out like they had hoped.

* * *

><p>So happy that Beautiful Eyes has made it to over 100 reviews, thanks to all the guys who reviewed Beautiful Eyes and are continuing reading the sequel! On a different note, the title to this is <em>sooo <em>original, kidding. I mean seriously Beautiful Eyes: The Sequel? So if any of you can think of a good title for this I'll be immensely grateful! Or maybe even a image cover? Cant think of what they're called, you know the image what goes next to a story? Well of any of you could do either of these just PM me or send me the title in a review maybe I'll even do something for you like a request or something, just something to think about.

Wow, this author's note is long so with that I say bye and review! Hopefully my inbox will have a few messages in the morning ;)


	5. Chapter 5

This story actually seems to be writing its self most of the time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or alerted this story it puts a smile on my face every time a look at my inbox and see a new message from , it makes me inspired to write the next chapter of this fic :)

* * *

><p>Bella glanced over the aisle of the supermarket she was at with Jared and Seth. It was Leah's birthday in a few days so they had went out to buy all <em>four <em>of the large birthday cakes customary for that of a werewolf's birthday party. They're big appetite did – unfortunately include cake.

"Hey Bella what about this one?" Seth shouted out happily holding a very nice looking cake above his head decorated with …

"Seth is that Peppa Pig?"

"Uh... maybe?" He answered sheepishly scratching the back of his head with one hand.

"For some reason that I can't put my finger on I don't think Leah would like a toddlers birthday cake that's a hideous shade of pink or a has pig dressed as a fairy on it." By the raised eyebrow and crossed arms it was quite obvious what Bella thought of the idea.

"But-but you can get her name _personalized_!" Seth said his voice dropping to a whisper on the last word as if it was a secret.

"No, is no." "Put it in the basket, Seth!" Brown eyes locked in a glare over the youngest wolves head.

"Really Jared you shouldn't be encouraging him you're the adult here!" Bella hissed not wanting to cause an even bigger seen in the supermarket than they already had.

"Come on, Bells even you can't deny her face would be hilarious when she sees that thing on the table!"

"Yeah come on Bella!" Seth whined.

Bella sighed her jaw clenched, she was being ganged up on and even a blind person could see there was no point pressing her side of the argument as there was no way she would win against two hyper boys who were dead set on buying _that_ cake.

"Your guys are the ones who'll explain why you brought it when she's pissed off." Bella snatched the offending cake out of her pack mate's hands and set off down the aisle muttering things like; stupid_ wolves, they're gonna get it, no extra cake for them EVER. _The two wolves gulped. A thing like not getting extra helping of cake was not a thing to be taken lightly! It was like … like being asked to walk 10 miles in the Sahara desert with not a single drop of water for the whole trip!

"Hurry up if you don't get over here in the next minute you'll have none of the cake, none of it!" The two wolves glanced quickly at each other, eyes wide before they took off in a sprint.

**OoOoO**

"You're lucky you managed to get to the check out in time." Bella said walking quickly to the car leaving the boys trailing pathetically behind her weighed down by all the food-filled bags they were carrying because of Bella's revenge. Apparently after making a scene like that in the store they could carry all the bags to the car, which was on the other side of the _bloody_ car park!

"I'll meet you there, boys!" She left with a huge smile on her face at the sounds of their groans.

By the time they had got to the car they were ready to collapse on the ground cause them bags were heavy damn it even for a werewolf! What greeted them however made them forget about all the aches and pains because the fricking. God. Damned. Cullen's. Were there surrounding Bella! Jared let out a growl and made his way over to the Cullen's his whole body trembling as he got closer to them … them blood suckers!

Placing his hand on one of the vampire's shoulders, the big one called … Emmy or something like that he made his presence known. "You know this really isn't the place for you to do this you know with all the humans around one of us might just slip up and we wouldn't want that would we?" He snarled.

"Dude calm down me and Rosie here are just playing chaperone! If you wanna talk about this you've gotta talk to Alice or Edward." He said removing the shifters grip on his shoulder. _Edward! Of course he would have something to do with this. _

"Something to with what, mutt?" Edwards voice sneered.

"Don't talk to him like that Edward! He's my impr-friend!" Bella told him, gone was the teasing revengeful tone she had before now her voice was flat and emotionless.

"This! Had to come corner Bella in public cause you knew she wouldn't listen to what you had to say, right leech?"

Edwards flinched. _Get it right on the spot didn't I leech? Does it piss you off that she'd rather spend her time with us? Wolves? Your kinds sworn enemies? I bet it does. _

Edward glared at him. He didn't even notice when Alice tugged on his sleeve, to busy trying to burn holes into the mutt's head.

"Come on Edward we've got to go back Carlisle has something he wants to discuss with us." She said softly pulling him in the direction of the car. _Yeah run away leech! Run back to your little vampire 'mummy' and 'daddy' I'm sure they hold you while you cry about Bella, wait you can't! I bet it's like a slap in the face right? Finally realising she. doesn't. want. you. _Edward flinched as he heard Jared's thoughts.

_Yeah walk away just like you did with Bella!_

"You okay, Bella?" Seth asked when he had caught up to the pair. Damn it had had missed his chance to met the Cullen's!

"Yeah just didn't expect them to corner me like that. Sure I knew they would want to talk to me sometime but I didn't think they would do that here." She replied.

"Let's get this food home before it melts, food shouldn't be wasted!" Seth joked. Bella giggles followed his words, trust Seth to be thinking about his stomach at a time like this. Setg always had the strangest way to make people laugh.

"Yeah let's go." Jared said before getting into the car.

**OoOoO**

All the Cullen's had assembled in their living room for the second evening in a row. Although this time only Carlisle knew what this meeting was about.

"I've called you here because we have been asked to attend a meeting with the werewolves to renegotiate the details of the treaty. The meeting is tonight at eight 'O' clock so we have six hours before we need to be there. We'll be talking over the pre-existing treaty line and I expect the best behavior from everybody especially you Edward as some of the talk may concern Bella."

"Why would it concern Bella?" Edward asked his brow furrowed.

Carlisle sighed. His 'youngest' son could be a bit … oblivious sometimes. Especially if Bella was involved.

"I'm sure one of their demands included in the new treaty may concern Bella and our future interactions with her." He explained.

Alice and Esme gasped. "They surely can't keep us away from her can they?" Esme asked upset that Bella, the girl she had came to care for as a third daughter, may be kept from them.

Carlisle nodded gravely. "They could. They're the ones who have control of the situation, the best we can do is try and talk them out of it and offer different solutions to their demands. Tonight will be interesting at the very lest."

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be about the treaty meeting and when they realised the Bella is not only a friend of the wolves but also one of them! Drama will enfold you can be sure about that! Review?<p> 


End file.
